Just A Dream
by Tiny Zephyr
Summary: Despite his high energy and upbeat attitude, even Pit has to endure the horrors his mind keeps hidden throughout the day. However, once the night begins, there's nothing to hold them back. One-shot.


Laughter echoed in the air as shining feathers fell only to vanish. The sun warmed the angel's shoulders as it bobbed to the flapping of his wings. Pit was flying carelessly through the sky, his celebratory laughter echoing through the heavens. His wings sparkled but not that same shining that Palutena or Viridi granted. No, no. He was _actually _flying. And he was loving it.

Gliding through the air in peace, Pit finally thought it to be a proper time to test out his new flight, flapping them to reach higher heights. He expected Palutena to add a comment about this, maybe to say, "Don't fly so high!" or perhaps even, "You wouldn't want any flies in your teeth, right, Pit?" But the air was silent and cold, aside from his wings shaking and the wind in his ears.

"Isn't this great, Lady Palutena?" Pit started happily, trying to put some music in the soundless atmosphere. He simply loved the way the wind ruffled his feathers, mushing it this way and that in a rhythmic and therapeutic pattern that soothed the captain. After a few moments, the white angel decided it was too quiet. A frown began to form on the youth's face. "Lady Palutena?" he inquired, hoping she would hear him.

The sky began to darken as soon as he spoke and a strong wind suddenly began to blow against him. Gasping, the angel began to struggle in the forming storm. "What the-? What's going on?"

"Lady Palutena!" he called, fear crawling into his heart. "Lady Palutena! Help me!" he found the words tumbling out of his mouth as suddenly the sky around him began to spiral, dark colors blending together like oil in water. His head began to pound as he spun in the air, thrown into complete disarray.

_What's happening!? Lady Palutena! Why isn't she answering?! _

_**Looks like your precious Goddess abandoned you again, Pit. She never **_**really **_**needed you.**_

Panic soon rose into him, a cry of alarm escaping his lips and in a moment, it felt like his entire being was instantly just ripped apart from him.

_What?! No! She didn't abandon me! She's with me! I'm her commander, she wouldn't leave me!_

_**No one's here to save you this time, Pitty Pat! You were just her puppet, remember?**_

The sound of an ugly tear of paper echoed around him. Time seemed for freeze, feathers flying everywhere as if a bird was shot from the air.

_No! No! Lady Palutena will help me! If- If not th-then, Viridi is- she will help! Pittoo will too-! I'm not alone! I-_

_**Face it, little angel, you're all alone. **_

Instantaneously, his wings fell off, disintegrating like paper under water. Pit felt his body and soul separate, a painful slash through both. Then his body began to drop to the ground. Utter terror struck the angel like a lightning bolt, paralyzing him so that he couldn't express his dread and pain in a scream, or even through a breath of air. It felt as though his breath was sucked from his lungs. Beneath him, a patch of endless black was waiting for him, welcoming him with greedy and sadistic arms.

"Lady... Palutena..!"

Lower…

Lower…

"_**Welcome to the Underworld, Pitty Pat..."**_

...Into Hades' merciless hands.

* * *

><p>Shooting up from his bed, Pit let out a sudden gasp of alarm. He was soaked from head to wing to toe with sweat. His hair drooped in front of his face, drops of salty water rolling down his face. Or maybe that wasn't just sweat? Tears? Was he crying?<p>

The brunet swallowed nervously, rubbing his face before moving his hands to his arms, holding himself to reassure himself that it was just a dream.

He _didn't _lose his wings. He _didn't_ fall to a black abyss. Hades _wasn't_ back and _didn't _capture Pit. Lady Palutena _didn't _abandon him. He was back home. He was in his bed. Skyworld was _safe_. Pit was _safe._

Shakily, the angel let out a sigh, calming himself down slightly. He was still shaking nervously, sweat- or tears?- still tumbling down his cheeks. He then maneuvered himself off the bed, making his way to his bathroom. He needed to wet his face to wake himself up more.

Turning on the light, he strained his eyes to study his reflection. Pit stretched his wings to see them better. He analyzed every inch of his wings. Some parts had less feathers than others. Some spots had different shaded feathers; perhaps lighter or darker. Some feathers were longer than others. While in a few spots, the feathers looked like they were ruffled, like someone ran their finger the opposite way that the pinions ran, or perhaps they were just frazzled by Pit's tossing around in bed.

Sighing, Pit turned on the water faucet, splashing some cold water on his face, rubbing it slightly. He bent over the sink, his hands on the counter to hold himself. He found he was mostly calmed down but still unnerved by it all. The dream itself had already vanished from his mind but he knew the entire thing was horrible, since it continued to claw at his heart.

Pit let out what seemed to be the tenth sigh that night before he began to leave the bathroom. Turning off the lights, he simply jumped on his bed and attempted to fall asleep again, but the moment he shut his eyes, fear penetrated his heart again and he couldn't help but keep them open. The brunet huffed and sat up, just staring at the wall or floor. He guessed he was just trying to remember the dream but it was all a haze of black. Why did he even want to remember? To tell someone about it? No, that would only have them worry, wouldn't it? He doesn't want that.

In the end, Pit just decided to grab a simple cup of milk. Walking through the halls of the temple, the angel couldn't lie, the nightly shadows frightened him a bit. He passed by some vases but with the darkness of the night, the plant and base feigned the appearance of an Orne, freaking Pit out and causing him to fall straight on his bottom.

Upon realizing what it actually was, the angelic hero gave a sigh of relief, mentally kicking himself for being so paranoid.

"Calm down, Pit, there are no underworld troops here," he muttered to himself, standing up and dusting himself off. He continued to the kitchen, flicking the light on. He just needed something to make him sleep or at least feel drowsy. Some milk would do, right?

Opening the fridge, Pit grabbed some milk and a cup from one of the cabinets and poured himself a drink. He stood there leaned against the counter, drinking his milk while deep in thought. He wondered why he was so tense that night.

The angel sighed, stretching his wings out again while placing the empty cup in the sink.

"Just a dream."


End file.
